You Are Now A Bloodbender
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Katara thinks over what Hama told her. She is now a bloodbender. Who could care for someone with such an evil ability? Will a talk with Aang help her out? Is it possible to love a bloodbender?


**I got this idea after watching _The Puppetmaster. _Poor Katara :( I feel so sorry for her. I wouldn't want to be bloodbender too. I find bloodbending creepy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara sat by the campfire, hugging her knees to her chest.

_You are now a bloodbender._

Hama's voice echoed in her head over and over againKatara couldn't even get to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, the old women's face would appear in her mind.

_You are now a bloodbender._

Hama would say that in Katara's nightmares over and over until the young waterbender woke up in a cold sweat.

_You are now a bloodbender._

Bloodbender. Just the word sent chills down Katara's spine. To think that she _was_ one sent tears down Katara's tan cheeks. She felt…dirty. She was a waterbender yesterday and a bloodbender today. She could control anyone, friend or foe. Katara was scared. Scared she would hurt her friends. Why couldn't she just unlearn this cursed technique? Katara cried silently to herself. She felt so alone. Why did she have to be a bloodbender?

_You are now a bloodbender._

_Get out of my head, _Katara thought, grabbing her head with her hands as she heard Hama's haunting voice in it. _Leave me alone, _Katara thought.

_You are now a bloodbender._

"I just want to be a waterbender," Katara sobbed. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Katara didn't bother to turn around. She hadn't spoken to anyone all day and still had no intention of speaking to anyone. Katara didn't even waterbend today. She tried to, but every time she did, she would think of bloodbending.

"Katara," came Aang's voice from behind her. Katara remained silent. Aang sat next to her. Katara turned her head away from him, moving her hand to wipe away her tears. But Aang reached over and cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head so she would face him.

"You've been crying," he said softly. Katara's eyes were puffy and red. Her face had tear streaks down it.

"It's nothing," said Katara, avoiding Aang's eyes. Next thing she knew, she was in Aang's arms. He was hugging her close to him. Katara didn't know what made her do it, but she was sobbing into Aang's chest. All of her held in sadness and worry and fear were released in tears. Aang stroked her hair, rocking her gently back and forth.

"It's going to be okay Katara," Aang said soothingly.

"No it won't," Katara said, shaking her head. She gripped the front of Aang's dark red shirt in her hands.

"Aang, I'm a bloodbender," she sobbed.

_You are now a bloodbender._

"Aang, make it stop," Katara cried.

"Make what stop?" Aang asked.

"Her voice," Katara cried into Aang's shirt, "I keep hearing her voice. She won't leave me alone."

"Hama's voice," Aang said as more of a statement than a question.

"She keeps saying I'm a-a bloodbender," Katara sobbed.

"Don't listen to her," Aang said softly, "You're more than a bloodbender. Katara you're caring, strong, kind, brave, beautiful and most of all, a master _waterbender_."

"Aang, you really think so?" Katara asked, looking up into Aang's stormy gray eyes. Aang was surprised by the look on her face. Aang had never seen her look so small and fragile and helpless.

"Yes," he said, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Katara's ear, "I do."

"But I feel so…dirty," said Katara, "I don't feel like Katara anymore. I just feel like a bloodbender. How can you possibly care for someone that can control a person's body against their will?"

"You're still Katara no matter what you are," said Aang, hugging her tightly, "And you would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. You're a kind person. I love you for who you are Katara, bloodbender or not. You are now a bloodbender. And I still love you." Aang blushed as he realized what he had just said. Katara blushed too.

"Aang did you just say you loved me?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Aang mumbled. She didn't know why, but hearing that Aang loved her made her feel better. To know that someone loved her, despite her being a bloodbender, was so comforting.

Aang was beginning to worry. Katara had been quite for so long. Why did he have to say he loved her? She was probably trying to figure out a good way to reject him. But Aang was in for a surprise. When he looked down at Katara, she had tilted her head up to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Aang was surprised at first, but soon kissed her back. When they finally broke apart, Katara rested her head on Aang's chest.

"I love you too Aang," she said softly before falling asleep, a smile on her face. A voice echoed in her head before sleep took her over.

_You are now a bloodbender. And I still love you._

**That's the end. In case you didn't know, the voice Katara heard in her head at the end belonged to Aang. Please Review! And if you like Inuyasha, check out my Inuyasha story, _Remember_.**


End file.
